Wait With Me
by kaylina
Summary: WKxSM ayaxami very slight yojixami Ami leaves the hospital one snowy night, only to be saved from being hit by a car. When she looks into his eyes, she can't breathe. will they ever meet again? or will their meeting remain nothing but a blue-violet memory
1. bluebell dream

So this is a weiss kruez sailor moon cross. Aya/Ran x Ami with a very slight Yoji x Ami. Weiss kruez knowledge not necessary, per sae, but it would probably be an easier read if you know who Aya/Ran, Yoji, and Aya-chan are. Hana-chan is my own creation (and I just wuv her! she will probably become a recurring character in other fics)

xxxxxxxxxx

Ami gently placed the vase of bluebells on the bare shelf as carefully as possible. They were soft and fragile looking, just like the girl that Ami had brought them for, and seemed to fill the room with a peaceful serenity. When they were finally settled in place, she took her time delicately rearranging them until they were just right. When she finished, she took a step back and admired her work.

The blue haired senshii sighed, "Perfect."

Happily contented, Ami turned to face the girl in the bed, whom she had come to think of as her own little mystery girl. She was eighteen, only a year younger than herself, as it read on the white clipboard at the end of her bed, but she didn't look a day over sixteen. Her long, dark hair lay in two braids on either side of her and her face was pale and serene. For some reason, Ami was always reminded of Usagi when she looked at this girl. Perhaps it was her innocence, her soft warmth that filled the air around her, or the way her young, heart-shaped face seemed so perfectly happy, despite what had happened to her. Ami's smile became a little melancholy. She wished so much that she could free this young girl from her prison of sleep; she wished she could watch her grow up and have a wonderful life filled with simple pleasures. She didn't know why, exactly, but she wanted to be there for this girl, no matter what. She wanted to be that person in her life who this girl could rely on, who she would come home from school and show her test scores to, that one person in her life who would pick her back up when she fell.

Ami sighed again, almost in resignation, and picked up the book that lay on the stand next to the hospital bed. She looked at the young girl for a moment, a slightly mournful look settling on her face. But then, as if having decided something, Ami shook her head and put a cheerful smile on her face. She crossed the room to where an uncomfortable chair was placed.

"So how are you today, Aya-chan?" asked Ami, conversationally as she pulled her customary chair up to the bed, "You look a little less pale than usual; did something good happen? A good dream maybe? A handsome knight came to save you from countless dangers before taking you out for a hot chocolate?" Ami plopped down in the chair, giving a silly little laugh. "I hope so." She said fondly. Still smiling, Ami opened the book and flipped through several handwritten pages.

"Hm… so, where were we?" she asked, searching the pages, ignoring the silence she received, "Ah, yes!" she said when she found where she had left off, "The princess had just defeated the evil Queen Beryl, bravely giving up everything in order to save the world and everyone in it. She was left in the deserted wastes of the Arctic, all alone and near dead. Suddenly, the beautiful ghost of her mother, the Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, appeared to her and took pity on her …"

vvvvvvvvv

Ami closed the door quietly and softly walked down the near-deserted halls, toward the front desk.

"Hey, Ami, you finally heading home?" asked a bubbly redhead dressed in a starched white shirtdress who was sitting at the counter.

Ami smiled, "Yes, I am." She grabbed the bag with her own uniform folded inside, and pulled on her powder-blue coat.

"So how's your friend today? Good?" asked the redhead.

Ami nodded, "Yes, she seemed happy today. I think she had a good dream before I got there." She wrapped her white fluffy scarf around her neck and tugged on her matching gloves.

The redhead shook her head ruefully. "I don't think I'll ever understand why you stay an hour and a half after every shift just to read to some girl who will never wake up. When my shift is over, I am out of here faster than you can say 'dinner and a movie.'"

Ami smiled again, softly, "I guess I just feel… sorry for her. She never has any visitors and I know that I would hate to be all-alone every single day. Everyone needs a little company. I guess I feel like maybe all she needs is to know that there are people waiting for her to wake up. You know, a little hope that she really isn't all alone."

Ami looked back at the redhead and sweat dropped when she saw that she was about to burst into tears, "Oh, Ami" the redhead sniffled, "you are the nicest, most wonderful person I've ever met!"

Ami smiled awkwardly in response. "Heh heh, no. Hana, I'm really not –," she started to protest, but was stopped when Hana suddenly stood up and placed her palms on the counter. She glared at Ami decisively.

"Yes, you are! You are the kindest and most wonderful person ever – not to mention modest. I'm going to try being more like you, Ami-chan. I'll find someone to take care of, even though they may never know about it… Really! I just have to find someone! hm…" she crossed her arms, a look of deep concentration forming on her face, "Do you think there are any cute boys in this wing that I could look after?" she asked seriously.

Ami sweat dropped, "uh heh heh…"

vvvvvvvv

She cheerily waved to Hana as she exited the hospital, the automatic doors hissing behind her. A blast of freezing air rushed around her and Ami shivered – she hadn't realized how cold it would be. The senshii of ice sighed and rubbed her arms, she wished she would have thought to bring a sweater to wear under her coat. She would be freezing by the time she reached home.

As she turned to begin her long, cold walk home, however, something made her stop. Ever-so-lightly, as if it were the most insignificant thing in the world, a tiny fleck of white landed on her sleeve, making Ami pause. It was then followed by another… and another… and another, until the whole world seemed to swirl around her. Ami smiled and raised her arms into the air. The snow danced and vaulted through the air, sparkling in the streetlights and swirling around the cars that passed.

'It's so beautiful.' She thought, breathless. 'A wonderland of white, just for me.' She laughed happily and, closing her eyes, she spun around and around in the spirals of snow, for once not caring if someone was watching. For a few minutes she was free, wholly and wonderfully free of everything – all the burdens of her world gently washed away. She smiled happily as the snow tickled her face and caught on her eyelashes, she relished the feeling of such utter softness – nothing could worry her when she felt this way.

Nothing, that is, except an unexpected patch of ice.

Before she knew it, she was falling into the street. Dimly she heard a horn and her mind registered bright lights heading straight toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut, fully expecting these to be her last few seconds of life.

Amazingly, though, the bright lights and the sound of the horn zoomed by, slowly fading into the night. Ami opened her eyes. 'What happened?' She wondered, incredulous. 'How am I alive? I so should not be alive.' She reasoned. It was then that she realized that she was currently being held tightly in someone's arms – someone who happened to be male. A ferocious blush burned her cheeks – 'how humiliating', she thought, 'I can't believe that I was stupid enough to do that'. Though she really, really didn't want to, she knew she had to face her rescuer and so slowly, agonizingly, she forced herself to look up to the face of her rescuer.

Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe – didn't want to breathe if it meant that she would have to move from where she was now. Her whole body suddenly felt warm, as if the entire world was suddenly turned upside down by a mere whim of this boy. His thick red hair sparkled with snowflakes, and his violet eyes looked down at her with such intensity that she felt as if she were drowning – and she found that she didn't want to be saved. Something about this boy made her want nothing else but to melt into him and never let go – she wanted nothing more than to continue falling into his eyes and to feel his warm arms around her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice as frigid as the night air.

Ami ripped herself away from her thoughts and blushed fuscia once more.

"Oh, uh, yes. I-I'm fine, thank you."

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Aya looked down at this seemingly regular girl who had literally dropped into his arms. He had simply been on his way to the hospital when he had seen her, spinning around in the snow like a child… just like Aya-chan would have done. Her smile had been so warm, so blissfully happy, that he was reminded instantly of his sister, and he found himself unable to look away. It was as if this girl was showing him how life could be, how happy he – Ran Fujimiya – could become if he would just let things be. If he could just forget the past.

But that was something he could never do – not until he had his revenge.

So he had been about to walk on, had been about to forget this girl ever existed – when he had seen her slip on the ice. It was as though time had stopped. He saw the lights, heard the horn, and watched as she fell – all of it happening as if in slow motion. He felt as if he were frozen – his body completely rigid – as she was about to be crushed by steel and metal.

A flash had come to him, unbidden, of that night two years ago. It had been raining then, not snowing, but the lights and the car had been the same.

He couldn't let it happen again, not to her, not to someone who was so...happy.

So, without even thinking, he leapt forward, wrapped her securely in his arms, and dove back onto the sidewalk just as the car sped by.

And now, here he sat, drowning in her azure eyes – not wanting to let her go.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his irrepressible need to know making his voice sound frigid.

He watched, enthralled, as she blushed.

"Oh, uh, yes. I-I'm fine, thank you." She replied, her formality slightly surprising him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, feeling her shiver. 'Could she be in shock?' he wondered, slightly taken aback when he realized how worried he was for her.

She looked up at him and he instantly fell into an endless pool of blue.

"Yes," she replied, rather breathlessly her eyes slightly distant, "I'm all right. Th-thank you for saving me."

Aya could not stop staring into her eyes. It was as if a veil had suddenly settled on world around him – blurring the sounds, lights, and cold, until they were just a faint murmur. He was left alone, gazing into the eyes of this astonishingly beautiful girl, holding her warm body to his.

He hadn't even noticed that he had moved until he was suddenly made aware of how close her face was to his. He could feel her breath mingle with his, a pale cloud of white forming between them. His attention strayed from her eyes to the soft curve of her neck, the delicate way her hair moved, the tender curve of her lips. Slowly, ever so slowly – even as a part of his mind was shouting at him to stop – he moved even closer.

They were only inches apart now. Aya couldn't seem to control his body. Little did he know that the girl in front of him was having a similar struggle. Ever-so-slowly they continued to move closer…and closer… until they could practically feel-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A light beeping cut through the air and they both seemed to realize their proximity to each other.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pulling back and detangling herself from him hurriedly. Aya watched as she kneeled on the cold ground and quickly checked her watch.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Ami busied herself with checking her communicator as she detangled herself from her strange rescuer, thankful for something – anything – to distract her from her desire to stay near his warmth. The small red light near Mars' button flashed red. 'Great,' she thought, 'a youma. I better get over there quick.' She looked up, her eyes meeting his deep, violet ones. Ami glanced away, her face burning. She then made a move to stand. Almost immediately, she felt a hand gently grasp her upper arm, helping her up. When they finally stood opposite each other, Ami gripped her bag tightly, having no other way to relieve her tension.

"Um… well, th-thank you again. You saved my life. Thank you." She bowed lamely.

"Don't worry about it."

She stood up again, slightly startled by his tone. Looking into his eyes, she could tell he meant it.

"Just don't be so careless again."

And Ami was blushing all over again.

"Oh," she answered, "Um, no I won't. I mean – I'll be very careful from now on. Thank you, again." She bowed for a second time. "Uh… well, I really have to go so… goodbye." Ami had to force herself not to sprint as she jogged away.

vvvvvvvvvv

Aya watched as she jogged off, her blue hair swaying slightly as she moved under the orange streetlights. He watched her until she had long disappeared behind a veil of snow and he was forced to turn and continue on his way to the hospital.

vvvvvvvvvv

"S-sir – sir!" Hana called to the man as he walked by the counter without so much as a glance at her. She caught up to him halfway down the hall as he turned to her, his intense violet eyes freezing the small redhead on the spot. Hana gulped visibly, "Um… s-sir, I'm very sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She felt herself falling under his hypnotic stare.

"I'm here to see Fujimiya Aya." He said coldly.

Abruptly, Hana was freed from his gaze.

"You're here to see who?" she asked again, taken aback. She had surely heard wrong.

"Fujimiya Aya." He repeated clearly.

Hana frowned deeply, slightly stunned. 'But… no one but Ami ever visited…' she thought. All of a sudden Hana was reminded of what her blue-haired friend had said.

xx flashback xx

"She never has any visitors and I know that I would hate to be all-alone every single day. … I guess I feel like maybe all she needs is to know that there are people waiting for her to wake up. You know, a little hope that she really isn't all alone"

xx end xx

A soft smile slowly replaced the frown as Hana remembered the look of pure kindness in her friend's eyes. Ami-chan had been so sincere. She really and truly cared for this Aya girl. Even though she had never spoken to her, even though the girl may never come to know her, Ami faithfully stayed by her side, waiting for the day when she would wake up. Hana just couldn't bring herself to stop someone from visiting this girl that Ami cared so much about. If it could help Fujimiya Aya to wake up, to help give her the hope that Ami-chan had spoken of, then Hana would do it.

She looked up at the violet-eyed young man once more, studying him with new eyes. He was tall, dark and mysterious, that was for sure. With his deep red hair and intense violet eyes, Hana got the chills. But… but if he knew Aya-chan… if he was waiting for her to wake up just as Ami-chan was… then Hana wouldn't – couldn't – stop him from visiting the sleeping girl.

She unexpectedly turned on her heel and began walking back to her post, "Well I'd better get back to my desk!" she practically shouted, "I wouldn't want anyone to sneak by while I wasn't looking! You know those psychos out wandering the streets – I can't have any of them getting in here!" Laughing rather outrageously as she went, never once looking back, she walked back to her post. As she finally sat down on her chair, she spun lightly, catching a glimpse back down the hall. Hana saw the door to Fujimiya Aya's room close. The redhead smiled gently, going back to her work. 'I hope you wake up soon, Aya-chan.' She thought, 'There are people waiting for you.'

vvvvvvvvvvv

Aya stood in the doorway as he did every time he visited his sister, awkwardly.

Every time he came it was the same; it never got better, never became any easier. He just couldn't get used to the idea of that girl in the bed as his sister. His sister was Aya-chan. She was bubbly, full of life and laughter. Her eyes were always sparkling at some joke, she always had a smile on her face, and she never seemed to stop moving. She was so different than this girl in front of him.

Aya clenched his hands as he looked at the girl before him. He knew and loved this girl before him as his sister, how could he not? But… this was not his Aya-chan – not really. He had lost his Aya-chan the same night he became an orphan… and he didn't know if he would ever get her back.

Aya glanced away, unable to bear the thought of it.

His eyes widened as they rested on the shelf.

vvvvvvvvvv

Hana dimly heard a door slam but before she could even look up from her game of solitaire, two hands grasped the counter in front of her. She looked up, thoroughly startled, to find the strange man towering toward her.

She blanched, "U-um, can I help you?" she asked, timidly.

He didn't waste words.

"Who came to see her?"

Hana gulped, not quite knowing what to say. Technically it was against protocol to give out the names of visitors – but then her protocol book was pretty much out the window at this point, with this strange guy bearing down on her, "U-um…" she tried. "Well I…"

"Who came to see her?" he asked again, this time putting more force behind his words, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hana didn't know what to do, "I-I don't know what you - "

Aya slammed his fist onto the counter, "Someone left flowers on the shelf - now who was it!" His eyes burned and Hana found that she was actually shaking, she was so petrified.

"A-Ami-chan!" Hana choked out, "S-she visits every day after her shift for an hour or two. I think she reads to her." Instantly Hana wanted to take back her words. She practically just handed her friend to this guy on a plate. How could she have done that? Realizing what she had done, her resolve instantly strengthened out of necessity to protect her friend. Hana sat a little straighter and clenched her fists together so they wouldn't shake.

"Ami? So she works here?" asked the violet-eyed guy, probing for information.

Hana narrowed her eyes at him, hoping she looked stronger than she felt, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours really are over and I can't have you in here. Please leave before I call security." She tried to look imposing – or at least as imposing as she could in a white shirtdress and tennis shoes.

She saw his violet eyes flash and, for a moment, she thought he would try to grab her and shake the answers out of her. But thankfully, he instead turned on his heel and stalked quickly toward the exit.

As the automatic doors hissed behind him, Hana breathed again, slumping into her chair. 'phew…' she thought, relieved.

vvvvvvvvvv

It was her.

There she was, right in front of him, her blue eyes cheerful and her smile soft.

'Mizuno Ami

Age 19

Daytime receptionist/ nurse

Currently attending pre-medical school at the University of Tokyo.'

He couldn't believe it.

Aya didn't know how long he sat, staring. It may have only been a few minutes… maybe a few hours. He couldn't help it – it was her. The same girl from the street, the same girl he had watched spin around in the snow like an innocent child, the girl he could still feel warm in his arms. He could still smell her hair, feel the caress of her breath – everything.

She was the one who had brought the flowers? It seemed too unreal. So unlikely… and yet… here she was, right in front of him.

After what seemed like days of staring at her picture, his hands hesitantly hovering over the keyboard, wondering if he should continue, he closed his eyes.

Before he gave himself the chance to change his mind, Aya leaned forward and pushed a button. The computer screen went black. He sat for a moment, wondering if he made the right decision. Finally he stood, inhaling deeply.

Yes. No more thinking about it. Aya pulled the door open and stalked down to the kitchen to get breakfast, ignoring the strange, worried, look Omi gave him as he passed.

He had decided and he wouldn't change his mind. He decided… that he… he didn't mind so much… if she was the one who left flowers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cute? or unoriginal? lemme know. two more chaps to go! Next chap has more comedy in it, don't worry.


	2. in front of me again

Haha, thanks so much to mystlady and aquafina rain for your reviews - they were both really sweet. I couldn't stop smiling after I read them. as for a requested ami x omi fic - sure why not? I'll start trying to think of one - the cuteness meter in my head might just explode. I already have an usa x ken one, but it needs some serious ironing out.

oh also - can anyone tell me how to spell yoji's name? I tried looking it up and mostly found Yoji (which is what I used here) but I also got Yohji and Youji so I don't know which it is. could someone leave a review and lemme know? thanks. anyway - enough chit chat. on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she waited for the light to change on the crosswalk. The snow had stopped; the sun had risen and set again and again and again, leaving that night in the past. She didn't know why…but she felt immeasurably sad. Every day she woke up, hoping that she would inexplicably find him again, only to realize that he had vanished like a dream. The fact that she tried to convince herself of, the fact that she would never see him again, it made her feel so…

Ami sighed again. Next to her, bundled up in their respective colors, Lita and Minako glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. What was up with the usually serene ice-senshii? As they looked at each other, they each sprouted wicked half-grins and nodded to each other. Casually, Lita moseyed around to Ami's other side.

'One, two, three' Lita and Minako both silently counted.

On the count of three they grabbed their momentarily stunned blue-haired friend by the shoulders and sprinted back down the street.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Ok, spill." Ordered Minako as Lita ordered the food before joining them in the booth. "Something's been bugging you all week and it's time you told Doctors Minako and Lita what it is."

Ami sweat dropped and waved her hands, slightly panicked, "Oh, no! Really nothing is wrong! I just-,"

"Clearly she's lying," Interrupted Lita, who stroked her chin lightly, "What could it be that she feels she cannot tell us, her dearest friends? Her friends who she's fought beside, died for, the friends who have always been there for her no matter what. What could she possibly want to keep from us, those who love her most? …" Ami sweat dropped even more and sipped her soda to keep her hands busy.

"A death in the family, perhaps?" chimed in Minako, seriously, "Or something to do with her parents? Or…" She and Lita exchanged an all-knowing look.

"A BOY!" they both accused simultaneously.

Ami choked. "What?" she squeaked, practically spraying soda, "NO! No. I just have been really – busy, you know, and –,"

"So where did you meet?" interrupted Minako, completely ignoring Ami's claim.

"Yeah, how long have you known him?" asked Lita, tapping Ami's jaw back into place. To Minako she reasoned, "It must have been pretty long for her to be so upset over him, ne?"

Minako nodded sagely in response, "Yeah, a few months maybe? Or maybe a childhood love? Oooh I love those!"

"I wonder if they were dating secretly, and didn't tell anyone."

"Could he be involved in something dangerous, is that why?"

"So how far have you gone with him, Ami?" Lita asked, leaning across the table toward her.

"Yeah, is he a good kisser? How is he in bed?" questioned Minako, also leaning toward the ice-senshii.

"N-NO!" squeaked the claustrophobic Ami, completely terrorized, "I- I mean, I only met him for one night! It isn't anything like - ,"

"AhHA!" exclaimed the two evil doctors.

Ami paused, realizing what had happened, before she hung her head, utterly defeated.

vvvvvvvv

Lita and Minako solemnly stared at their friend, who was sitting dejectedly across from them. For once they weren't exactly sure what to do. They both were used to the initial "I'm in love" feeling they got when they met amazing guys. They both knew how to handle their innumerable crushes… but Ami, levelheaded Ami… she didn't fall for guys so easily. This wasn't just 'another crush' for the usually calm ice-senshii. This was more complicated.

Ami sighed bleakly, pushing her empty soda glass away from her, "It's hopeless, I know. I should just forget about him. I mean, it was only one night and I really don't even have any right to expect anything from it -,"

"No!" shouted the 'love doctors' suddenly, drawing looks from other customers.

Ami jumped, blushing at her friend's antics, "You guys – sit down!" she pleaded.

They ignored her, towering over her importantly, "Ami-chan, you can't give up!" ordered Minako rather loudly.

"Not when you just found him!" piped up Lita.

"You'll have to go out and search for him – look in every window, every corner of this city until you finally meet up again!"

"Yeah! If you, of all people, fell for him so quickly than there must be something there that's worth fighting for!" Lita practically shouted.

The entire restaurant was watching them now. Ami sunk, if possible, even lower in her seat. 'Oh kami… why me?' she thought pathetically.

"You have to chase down your true love!" Minako preached.

"Never give up!" exclaimed Lita.

To Ami's horror, they did a sailor pose.

"And we mean you!"

It was at this exact moment that Mizuno Ami, age 19, died of humiliation.

vvvvvvvvvv

Yoji watched the odd girls from his booth. He raised his eyebrows, amused. That blue haired one looked about ready to die of embarrassment – he didn't even know that a person's face could become that shade of purple. He knew that he, for one, wouldn't want to be getting love advice from the two others, especially in public.

Chuckling lightly, he placed a twenty on the table before standing and putting on his coat. He had best get to work before Aya decided to murder him.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Ami sighed as she waited for the crosswalk light to change. Immediately, she put all her senses on alert as she looked around frantically, making sure that none of her so-called 'friends' were anywhere nearby – plotting a second kidnapping. When she was sure they were nowhere to be found, she sighed again.

She loved Minako and Lita, but they just had no idea how embarrassing they could be at times. They were wonderful, and she knew that they cared a lot for her, but Ami didn't want to chase down this guy. She just wanted to forget about him.

The crosswalk light changed and she started walking. As she did, she checked her watch. She still had an hour or two before she had to be at work. Maybe she would pick up some more flowers for Aya-chan and then read to her some. That always cheered her up. The bluebells had faded after only a few days so maybe something that would last longer? Roses maybe? Or irises?

Ami smiled, 'irises', she thought. 'That would be nice.'

vvvvvvvvv

The shop bell rang cheerily and Yoji glanced up from the roses he was trimming to find himself looking at none other than the blue-haired beauty from the restaurant. A mischievous smile played on his lips. 'Now that is what I call a coincidence.' He thought, grateful that the shop was empty of its usual hoards of girls – most of the area schools having gone on field trips today.

He watched as she hesitantly took off her soft, white scarf and looked around tentatively at the flowers nearest to her. Yoji paused in mid-step, for some reason caught up in the way she gracefully placed the scarf over her arm and then proceeded to take off her mittems. She looked so fragile, he thought abruptly, like she could break if so much as one harsh word was sent her way. He suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to pull his normal womanizer act on this girl. He just couldn't – she was too… gentle. He wiped the smirk off his face, replacing it with a soft smile, and instead lightly picked up a rose.

vvvvvvvvvv

Ami looked hesitantly at the countless bouquets of daisies, violets, orchids, and lilies. They were all so beautiful, and filled the air with such a sweet scent that she couldn't believe it. But there were so many, she thought, how would she ever choose?

Suddenly a rose appeared right in front of her nose. Startled, she gave a small intake of breath.

"A pretty girl like yourself should never be surprised when she's given a rose."

Ami turned to see a tall man with long, blond hair standing near her, smiling. Ami couldn't help but notice he was rather handsome.

Ami blushed, "Oh! Um, thank you." She stuttered, unsure of how to react to this guy.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Yoji smiled fondly, handing her the rose (which she took shyly). This girl certainly was adorable, he thought, but very innocent. She defiantly was in need of someone to protect her. And against all his reasoning, despite his rather illicit background, and despite his desire to keep away from any type of attachment, he found that he wanted to be the one do it. For one reason or another, he found himself wanting to watch out for her. He shook his head to clear it.

"So, how can I help you?" he asked, perfectly cordial, "Is there anything that you're looking for?" he asked.

She looked up at him, clearly relieved and happy for some help.

"Yes. I'm looking for some irises. Do you have any available?" She was so polite, thought Yoji, and her tone was so kind. He wondered just where she learned that.

He smiled down at her softly, "You know, I think I have just what you're looking for. I'll be right back." He told her before heading into the back room.

He came back a few moments later, arms laden with every type of iris they had.

The blue-haired girl smiled delightedly and Yoji found himself smiling again.

"Oh! They're all so beautiful!" she exclaimed softly and Yoji found that he had really liked the way her voice had sounded just then. "How will I ever choose?" she wondered out loud.

Vvvvvvvvv

Irises of every color of the rainbow seemed to be held in his arms. Blue, white, yellow, maroon, purple, red… Ami was helpless to decide which was prettiest. There were so many. She looked up at the blond man's smiling face, completely at a loss.

He laughed, "Why don't I put these on the counter and we can take a look at them."

Ami laughed with him and nodded.

He carefully set down his armful of flowers and arranged them prettily for her.

"All right, so what color are you thinking? Red, perhaps? The color of amor?" he held up a bunch.

Ami giggled, "No…" red was too vibrant, too exciting. Red was for roses and roses belonged to Usagi. She wanted something softer, something that would just be between her and her Aya-chan.

"Fine…" the blond man pouted, making Ami giggle. 'This guy is kind of cute,' she thought. "Then how about yellow?" he continued, "Bright, cheerful, happy?"

Ami smiled at him and shook her head. "Too bright." She said, "I need something… more calm."

He nodded wisely, a mock-serious look on his face, "Blue then? The color of the sea, the sky… your eyes… A very pretty, tranquil color, if you ask me."

Ami blushed, but giggled at the same time, realizing that he was just joking around. "No…something a little different…" she giggled, although they were getting closer. Her eye caught on a bouquet that was just peeking out from under the rest.

Before she knew it, the blond man had them in his hands.

"Oh…" breathed Ami, unable to look away, "They're perfect."

Gently she reached out and touched a single, richly colored petal. They were a deep violet, one so rich and tangible that she felt stronger just for having touched it. Suddenly she was reminded of that night one week ago and the deep, violet colored eyes she had fallen into. Her hand wavered as the memory hit her hard. She bit her lip in remembered hesitation.

Vvvvvvvvv

Yoji narrowed his eyes as he saw the almost pained expression that overcame her soft face. Was something wrong? He wondered.

"Would you like to see some more?" he asked, moving to put the violet colored irises back on the counter.

"No!" she exclaimed, surprisingly urgent. Yoji stopped and looked up at her. "I-I would really like that bouquet, if it's all right." She finished, her cheeks slightly pink.

Yoji smiled. She certainly was interesting. There was definitely something about this particular bouquet that reminded her of something… and he realized that he wanted to know what it was.

"Well then," he replied, "Here you are. On the house."

She instantly was protesting, "Oh no! I can't accept that. Really, I'll pay for them. How much?"

Yoji just smiled, "For a pretty girl like yourself, it's nothing at all. But if you insist on paying for them…" ("I do!") "Then all you need to do is tell me your name."

Vvvvvvvvvv

Ami blushed. This guy was certainly charming, as frustrating as it was to be charmed against her will. She smiled in an embarrassed sort of way. "Well, ah… my name is Mizuno Ami. It's very nice to meet you." She gave a little bow.

The blond guy smiled irresistibly, "Kudou Yoji. It's nice to meet you too, Mizuno-san." He took her hand softly, "I hope you'll come back here the next time you need to buy some flowers. It would be nice to see your pretty face every once in a while."

Ami blushed even worse and quickly glanced away, an embarrassed smile once again playing on her lips. She looked blindly toward the back of the shop, in an attempt to look anywhere but at this frustratingly handsome man, and froze as her eyes met violet.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Aya couldn't move as he watched the scene play out. He had been busy cleaning in back, ignoring Yoji when he came to pick up practically every iris they had in stock, and reordering the shelves. When he had finally emerged he had been stunned. It was her. Yet again, she was here, in front of him. He watched – completely spellbound – as she gently picked out her bouquet. He couldn't look away, he was completely entranced by her eyes, her smile, her laughter that he hadn't had the chance to hear that night one week ago. He continued to watch as Yoji coolly tricked her into telling him her name.

That damn Yoji thought he was so smooth, thought Aya angrily, sweeping her off her feet because she doesn't know any better. He ought to kill him. The furious redhead couldn't look away as Yoji took her hand alluringly and said something to make her blush. He watched her glance away, her soft, embarrassed, smile making something in his chest ache. As her eyes swung toward where he stood he tried to make his body move, to no avail. He saw the exact moment when recognition flashed across her face.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Yoji noticed the exact moment with Mizuno-san froze, her entire body seeming to stiffen. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not. He followed her gaze and was shocked when he saw that she was looking at Aya.

'Aya?' he wondered, 'Why is she looking at him like that? Do they know each other?'

Suspiciously, Yoji studied Aya for a moment. He had never seen the vengeful assassin look so… human. It was astonishing. Aya looked as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest at that very moment, as if his whole world was falling – though it was only because Yoji had known him for so long that he could tell. To anyone else, Yoji was sure that Aya looked just as cold, if not even more, frigid than ever.

Yoji looked back at Mizuno-san. She, too, looked as if she were in intense emotional turmoil. What was going on with these two? He wondered. Suddenly, he recalled what her friends had been talking about in the restaurant, when he had first laid eyes on her.

xxx flashback xxx

"Ami-chan, you can't give up!"

"Not when you just found him!"

"You'll have to go out and search for him – look in every window, every corner of this city until you finally meet up again!"

"Yeah! If you, of all people, fell for him so quickly than there must be something there that's worth fighting for!"

"You have to chase down your true love!"

"Never give up!"

xxx end xxx

Yoji narrowed his eyes slightly and he sighed bitterly. So that was it. As unlikely a coincidence it was, they had been talking about Aya. 'How ironic,' he thought, 'the one girl that Aya just happens to fall for… is the same one…' He smiled despondently.

"Hey Aya! Could you wrap these up for me?" Yoji practically shouted.

He watched, hating himself for doing the right thing, as they both seemed to shake themselves out of whatever trance they had been in.

Vvvvvvvvv

Ami watched, completely uncomfortable as "Aya" walked slowly over. 'Aya…' she thought, 'just like Aya-chan… How strange…' She looked in ever other direction as he came closer to the counter.

"Hey thanks, Aya." Yoji said, completely oblivious to the intense agony Ami was experiencing. "So Mizuno-san, like I said, I hope you swing by in the future. It would be nice to see you again, don't you think, Aya? It's not often that we get such a pretty girl in here, and one that's over the age of 16." Ami felt her face burn fuscia, humiliated.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Aya sent a death glare in Yoji's direction, who was, unfortunately, completely unaware. He gently wrapped her flowers in white and blue paper, trying not to think about the girl standing no less than five feet from him. As he looked at the blue and white paper combination, however, he was suddenly reminded of the way her hair had looked that night – with snowflakes caught in it, shimmering. He exhaled; desperately trying to get that image out of his head, trying not to think about the way her neck had curved, the warm way she had felt in his arms…

He finished wrapping and handed the flowers back to Yoji, who then handed them to her. Aya tried to ignore the pretty way her cheeks were stained pink, the way her hair shined in the light of the evening sun, or the way she wrapped her scarf around her neck before delicately taking the flowers from Yoji.

"Um. Well, thank you for your help." She said timidly and Aya bit back the desire to embrace her right then.

"You are most welcome, Mizuno-san. I hope to see you again soon." Yoji replied amiably.

She bowed, turned, and quickly left the store. Aya watched her go, until she had faded into the fast-approaching shadows of dusk.

Vvvvvvvvvvv

"So, she was cute, eh?" Yoji asked smugly, "I think she'll be back. I mean after that conversation, who wouldn't want more? And she looked over 18, how lucky can a guy get? Not to mention those legs and that che- "

Yoji didn't even have time to brace himself before he flew over the counter and landed in a pile of irises.

He looked up to see Aya standing over him threateningly, obviously ready to hit him again. The blond started laughing uncontrollably.

Yoji stood up, holding his jaw, still laughing. Aya contniued to glare at him as he explained, "I was only helping you to make up your damn mind!" Yoji told him, "You are such a complete idiot that you'd never realize it on your own. And you're an even bigger idiot than I thought if you don't go after her right now, before it's too late." he continued, becoming serious, "Believe me, Aya, when I say that you will regret it if you don't." he turned and walked silently into the back room, leaving the redhead standing alone, bouquets of irises strewn about the floor around him.

Aya just stood there, glaring at the ground. He tried to force himself to move, to do something – anything – in order to get his mind off the girl named Mizuno Ami. He desperately clenched his hands. 'Don't, don't don't, don't.' he thought, struggling with himself.

Abruptly, turned and sprinted out of the store, disappearing into the darkening twilight in a matter of seconds.

Yoji watched him leave, watched him sprint down the street after the girl named Mizuno Ami; a painful glint of jealousy in his eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Yoji... and fyi: Yoji wasn't actually oblivious during that conversation - in case you didn't catch it. all right. one more chap to go! yay!


	3. waiting for you

Ami sniffled as she walked through the automatic doors of the hospital. He had looked at her so…coldly, she thought. She just couldn't talk to him, couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot. The way he had stared… it was as if he hated her. She choked back a sob and tried desperately to compose herself before she got through the doors.

Hana was at the counter today, and normally Ami would have stopped and chatted, since she hadn't worked with her friend for a whole week, but today she just nodded and walked on by.

"Oh, Ami-chan!" Hana called out to her and Ami froze, trying desperately to school her expression.

"Y-yes, Hana-chan?" she asked, as normally as she could, trying to ignore the heat that was forming behind her eyes.

Hana paused at her friend's expression. She looked extremely upset about something… She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. It was obvious that Ami-chan was trying to hide the fact that she was trying not to cry so Hana decided hesitantly to play along.

"I-I just had to tell you that something happened last week after you left." She finished, trying to act happy.

Ami gulped hard, 'last week?' she wondered? 'The same night that she…?' she shook her head lightly.

"What happened?" she asked, focusing on her friend.

Hana smiled, "Well, your friend, Fujimiya Aya? She had a visitor!"

Ami froze, momentarily distracted.

"Really?" she asked, truly curious, "Who was it?"

Hana's smile lessoned slightly, "Well, he said that he was her brother. And…"

"And…" Ami prompted, her head reeling slightly. Aya-chan had a brother?

Hana continued reluctantly, "Well… he was kind of mean. He was tall with dark red hair and these weird violet eyes that were really cold – icy, you know? Anyway, he came in and I was all, 'Sir, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over.' And he just told me who he was here to see and… well, I just had to let him by. But I thought you should know. Your friend does have people who care about her! You aren't the only one waiting for her to wake up! Isn't that great?"

Ami had frozen as soon as she had heard "violet eyes".

"H-Hana?" she asked, dreading the answer, "Um… did he have a long dark coat on and a long, thin earring in one ear?"

Hana nodded, confused and slightly worried for her friend, "Y-yeah… how did you know that, Ami-chan?"

Ami laughed faintly, "Lucky guess?" dimly, somewhere in the fog of her mind she wondered why someone would name both their children 'Aya'.

Hana put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Ami-chan, are you okay? You look like you're ready to faint."

"O-oh… yes I'm fine. I just-," the sound of the counter bell rang throughout the lobby and Hana looked back over Ami's shoulder.

"I'll be right with you!" she called before turning back to her friend, "Um, well Ami, I've gotta go, but are you sure you're all right?" she asked again.

Ami nodded, attempting a smile, "Oh, yes. I-I'm sure."

Hana looked at her doubtfully but the bell rang again she was forced to jog back to her post.

Ami stood in mild shock. 'How was this possible?' she wondered incredulously. It just couldn't be real… it just wasn't possible. As if in a dream, she walked down the hall toward Aya-chan's room. Methodically, she opened the door and closed it behind her, ignoring the girl in the bed.

Forgetting to turn on the lights, she placed the irises on the bed and moved her chair from its corner. Dreamily she sat down and opened her book as usual. She then opened her mouth to speak … but nothing came out. The handwritten pages of her journal swam in front of her eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing on the bed.

Vvvvvvvv

Aya gasped as he stood on the street corner, looking frantically around. 'Where had she gone?' he wondered? He had to find her. He could not just let her walk away. He felt as though he had been sprinting for miles now, running up and down the street, madly looking into the face of every person he passed. Where had she gone?

He looked around as he stood on the corner – he had to find her. Then, just as he was about to cross the street, his eye caught the blinking lights of an ambulance. He froze.

'Of course…' he thought, before spinning around and sprinting back the way he had come.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Hana tapped her pencil worriedly. 'Was Ami-chan ok?', she wondered. She had been so upset…What could it have been? Should she check on her?

Hana looked at the clock. Almost the end of visiting hours… aka: time for her to kick everyone out. Hana bit her lip. 'Ok,' she thought, 'I'll go check all the other rooms first, that'll take me a while… and then I'll save Aya-chan's room for last.' She nodded at her own genius and put up a sign that read: Sorry, visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorrow. Hana placed the sign on the counter and dusted off her hands before heading toward the opposite hall of Aya-chan's room, confidant that there wouldn't be anymore people entering the hospital that she would need to monitor.

If Hana had stayed at the counter for perhaps thirty more seconds, however, she would have seen that she was mistaken.

Vvvvvvvvv

Aya paused outside of Aya-chan's room, his hand on the doorknob. He tried to catch his breath. What would he say? he wondered anxiously, Was she even here? He took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping against all hope that she would be on the other side.

She was.

He felt his heart seize up when he saw her laying there in the dark, her head resting in her arms. When he realized that she was crying softly, it felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. Why was she crying? He thought wildly, She shouldn't be crying.

Slowly – ever so slowly – he walked forward, toward the bed where his sister was sleeping. He couldn't help but be in awe of such a breakable girl. She had captivated him from the moment he saw her and, for one reason or another, he had not been able to forget her. He could not forget how she brought flowers for his sister, despite having never spoken to her before; he could not forget the way she had spun in the snow with child-like abandon; he could not forget the way his heart had felt at peace when she was in his arms. For all he tried, he could not forget – and, finally – he realized that he didn't want to.

Gently, so gently that he startled himself at his own tenderness, he kneeled next to her and softly brushed her bangs from her face.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Ami's eyes snapped open. 'What in the –,'

Vvvvvvvvvv

Aya watched as her azure eyes focused on him and her expression of confusion giving way to one of shock and of… distress? He couldn't get enough of watching her. All he wanted to do was continue to stare into her deep blue eyes and stay with her, hold her in his arms.

He stiffened as she stood abruptly. Looking into her eyes, he saw that she was panicked. Had he done something to alarm her? Then he realized; Of course he had. He might as well have appeared out of thin air in her eyes. She didn't know about all the time he had spent running up and down the streets for her, searching, losing hope…

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, I didn't know that… I-I'll just be going –," Ami hurriedly went about trying together her things.

Aya stood quickly and grabbed her arm, causing her to completely freeze. He closed his eyes, terrified of what he was about to do, "Please…" he asked desperately, "stay with me… wait with me."

She looked up at him with her deep, azure eyes and Aya could see his hope reflected them.

"I…I don't know what to…" she began.

They continued to gaze at each other. Aya couldn't look away from her blue eyes – now darkened in the dim light – and he felt sure that she was just as captured as he was.

Abruptly, so suddenly that it was as if someone had flicked a switch, Aya couldn't stand it any longer. He put his other arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her firmly. He felt as if the past two years were lifted from his shoulders. It was as if her warm breath, her softness, the gentle curves of her body, was all he needed – was all he had ever needed. She seemed to meld into his body perfectly and his mind was filled with every touch, every sensation, every movement of her lips on his. For the first time in the past two years… he felt complete.

Vvvvvvvvv

Ami inhaled deeply as he kissed her. It was unexpected, yes, and had she had more time to think, she probably would have pulled away – but the time for thinking was gone. As soon as his lips brushed hers, all thoughts were silenced. It was all she could do to stay standing. She felt as if she were about to melt right into him, as if the heat of the sun were between them and she wanted nothing more than to become part of that sun, to never part from it, to never leave the warmth and quiet strength of his arms. It felt like she was finally where she belonged. His breath was so warm, his lips so soft, she knew that had he asked her for anything at that moment, she simply wouldn't have been able to say no. The thought terrified and thrilled her. It was a strange feeling, to be so willing to do anything to simply stay in someone's arms and yet… it just felt right. She felt complete.

Slowly, he released her from his kiss, only to hold her more tightly. The only thing she was capable of doing at that point was holding herself to him, barely allowing any space to come between them.

Ran's lips gently brushed her neck and Ami sighed, pressing her face to his chest.

"Please… wait with me…?"

"…yes… I'll wait with you."

Unknown to the two of them, as she lay sleeping on her bed, a small smile formed on Aya-chan's lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading, I just got the need to do a quick Aya x Ami fic and wrote like a storm. Hope you enjoy it! lemme know!


End file.
